Percy's Birthday
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: It's Percy's birthday. Will this one day change Percy and Annabeth's relationship? PERCABETH and probably a slight mention of Thalico because I love them! One-shot. OOC. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: It's Percy's birthday and Annabeth got him something special. Will this one day change their relationship? PERCABETH and probably a slight mention of Thalico because I love them! One-shot. OOC. First fanfic.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or Taylor Swift. However I do own my version of the song. I'm sorry if anyone has used this idea I swear I didn't mean to take it from anybody! If I did accidentally make it like somebody else's fan fic, I'll take it down. Just let me know. **

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN! **

Chapter 1_ (Annabeth's POV)_

I rolled out of bed and looked at the my calender. The date stood out, because it was highlighted and circled. August 's birthday. **(A/N in **_**The Last Olympian **_**it said that was his birthday)** Then I looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock, so I figured it would be okay to call him.

_Ring, ring. Percy pick up. Ring, ring. Answer your phone, Percy! Ring, ring. Perseus Jackson if you don't answer your phone then I swear to gods-_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson! It's Annabeth. Is Percy there?"

"Oh hello Annabeth! Sure, just one second. He's still sleeping, but I'll go wake him up." I could hear her in the background trying to get him awake. Finally after saying she would make him blue waffles, he got on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain!"

"Thanks, Wise Girl. What's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you still wanted me to come over. And to wish you a happy birthday." **(A/N let's just say that for some reason, Annabeth is in NY)**

"Of course I still want you to come. I think Nico was going to come too, and most likely Thalia if Nico will be there. You know them." I rolled my eyes. Ever since Thalia broke the Hunter's oath to be with Nico, they were always together.

"Yeah, I do know them. So when should I come over? I can come anytime."

"How about as soon as you can? I'll be ready."

"Okay. I'll see you in about twenty minutes then. Bye, Seaweed Brain."

"Bye, Wise Girl."

After I hung up, I took a quick shower, put on some skinny jeans and a pink tank-top, some lip gloss, and took a cab to Percy's house. In my pocket, I felt his gifts and I was nervous. One of them was simple, just a keychain that had a picture of us being crazy and it said _Love, Wise Girl _on the back. The other thing was a cd. Inside the case was a note. It said:

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_I can't believe we are already seventeen. Remember when we met 5 years ago? It seems like no time has passed. On your last birthday you were worried about the huge prophecy that could potentially destroy the world, or at least all of Olympus. So because your last birthday was so horrible (sorry about that), I am determined to make this your best one yet! So happy birthday, Seaweed Brain. _

_Love,_

_Wise Girl_

I had considered changing the _Love, Wise Girl _to _Your Friend, Wise Girl _but decided against it. I figured he wouldn't think about it too much, and just kept it the way it was.

On the cd, it was a song I had changed some words to so that it would match us. I had finally admitted to myself that I liked him. That was last summer. Recently, I realized that I loved him. I loved his smile, his laugh, the unique sea green color of his eyes that could only be found in his father. He was a great guy, and my best friend. I guess those stories of girls falling for their best friends can actually happen. I blame Aphrodite. Stupid goddess who has nothing better to do than mess with other people's lives.

Finally I got to Percy's house. I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Jackson opened the door.

"Hi, Annabeth," she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson," I replied.

"Come in! Nico and Thalia are here, and everyone's in the living room. Have fun!"

"Thanks," I said, walking into the living room. I saw Nico and Percy fighting and Thalia laughing at them from the couch. So, I walked over to Thalia and sat next to her. "Hey Thals, what are they fighting about now?"

"Nico started it. Can't tell you what it's about, but I'm on Nico's side. You're probably going to agree with Percy, your _boyfriend_," she teased, giggling.

"Shut up, he's not my boyfriend." I whispered. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes at her, and she took that as my answer. "'Kay, if you say so."

Just then, the boys noticed I was there. Percy shot Nico a death glare, then they sat across from us on the other couch. "Hi, Wise Girl!"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Hi, Nico."

"Hi, Annabeth." Nico said, then glanced towards Percy, then winked at me. I rolled my eyes. I bet I could guess what they fought about.

Mrs. Jackson came in the room, holding a blue birthday cake, plates, napkins, cups, and two bottles of soda. The cake said _Happy Birthday Percy! _We sang, then she passed out cake and drinks. We talked and laughed then I pulled out the keychain, which was wrapped in blue paper.

"Seaweed Brain, this is for you," I said, holding out the small thing.

He unwrapped it, then laughed at the picture taken at Camp Half-Blood last summer. He turned it over and read the _Love, Wise Girl. _

"Thank-you, Wise Girl," he said. Then he smiled, sat down next to me, and gave me a small hug.

I hugged him back and said, "No problem, Seaweed Brain."

"Aww, look at that! The two love-birds," Nico laughed and made a small heart with his hands. Quickly, we pulled away blushing.

"Shut up, Dead Boy," Percy said. "Mom, Annabeth and I are going out, we'll be back later. Bye guys." He grabbed my hand and started towards the door.

I could slightly hear Nico whispering to Thalia, and it sounded like _denial._ I rolled my eyes and followed Percy out the door. We ended up in Central Park. I was actually happy because now I could give him the cd without Nico's annoying comments. I swear, sometimes he was worse than Aphrodite. Then I realized that I still held Percy's hand. _Well this is awkward. Say something! _I argued with myself for a little while before Percy also seemed to realize that we still held hands. He let go, again blushing.

"Sorry about Nico. He's just... well you know... Nico," he apologized.

"Yeah, it's okay. So why did we leave again?" I asked, curious of why he had just gotten up and walked away from his apartment instead of kicking them out.

"Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you in private without my mom or Thalia or Nico or anyone else there. You see, I... umm... well, I kinda like you a lot. Actually, I think I might love you," he said, looking at the ground. Me, I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. Was Aphrodite messing with me again? Was I dreaming? Did I imagine it? He was my best friend. Still, I couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Well... Percy... You see... I think I love you too." I grabbed his hand again. I liked the way we must have looked to the people walking by. Suddenly, he looked up, studying my face. I think he thought I was messing with him. I thought of the time on Mt. Saint Hellen's, and I kissed him for the first time. I smiled, and he knew that I wasn't joking. Then, I remembered that I hadn't given him the cd yet. I reached in my pocket and took it out.

"Extra birthday present," I explained, passing it to him.

Percy opened the case and the note fell out. He was smiling as he read it, and pulled out my iPod. I played the recording of the song, the same one on the cd. He just gave a little laugh, and hugged me. "Thanks, Wise Girl, this truly is the best birthday ever. I love you."

Hugging him back, I said, "You're welcome, Seaweed Brain. I love you too."

**Did you like it? It was my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh, please. Just simply say whether you liked it or not, or if you have any suggestions. I will take all flames and make barbeque for the nicer people! :) Thanks for taking the time to read this! :) **

**Love (even if you hated the story),**

**Valerie :)**

**P.S. I'll post the lyrics as the next chapter. Then I'll put the song on YouTube. :)**


	2. Song Lyrics

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Taylor Swift, but I did make up most of these words! :) It's not as good as the real song, sorry. Does anyone else notice that you can always look to Taylor Swift when you want a song to describe someone? I LOVE IT! 3 Anyway, enjoy. :) (That kind of turned into the disclaimer and author's note, but whatever.) **

* * *

I was twelve and so were you  
I saw you and didn't know what to do  
So I said something so stupid  
And our friends used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And we just blushed, and rolled our eyes  
They said oh, my my my

Take my back to the camp at night on the beach  
Said you'd beat me up,you were tougher than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back to Mt. Saint Helen's and our first kiss  
I didn't think about what I did  
Just two kids, you and I  
Oh, my my my my

I was sixteen and suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still gleamed the same sea green  
And our friends used to joke about the two of us  
They never thought we'd realize we fell in love  
And we just blushed, and rolled our eyes  
They said oh, my my my

Take me back fighting monsters like we used to do  
Always seemed to be going on quests with you  
And all I'd need, was you next to me  
Take me back when we had our stupid fights  
Slamming our doors, staying up all night  
So many times, you were on my mind  
Oh, my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We sat together without a sound  
Since then I knew I'm in love with you

Take me back to our underwater kiss  
Thrown in the lake by a bunch of kids  
We have so many great memories  
Take me back where we met so many years before  
Talking and laughed on the Big House porch  
After all this time, you and I  
Oh, my my my my

**(A/N I'm not doing the last few lines because I couldn't think if anything for them. Sorry)**

**

* * *

**

**What did you think? I'll put it up on YouTube and let everyone know when it's up. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! :) Also please answer my poll, I am confused about what to do next. :) **

**Love,**

**Valerie 3 **


	3. A quick thanks!

I would like to say thanks to some people! First, I appreciate everyone who added this as a favorite, reviewed, alerted, that stuff. You guys are the best! Now, special thanks to

percabeth2010 for being my first reviewer!

CasieMarieCarter for being the first person to add this as a favorite story!

Still-Me-Pockets for being first to have me on author alert!

Last, but not least, . for being first too have this on story alert!

Thanks to everyone else who wasn't mentioned, I love you all!

XOXOXO,

Valerie :)

p.s. my next story is about Thalico! I'm working on it now. :) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!


End file.
